


Sucker Love

by saltypoet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluffy, FrostIron - Freeform, Happy, IronFrost - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, New love, Oblivious Tony, One Shot, Pining, Poor Loki, Thor Is a Good Bro, bless these two, did i mention that tony is oblivious??, light kissing, loki and tony are dorks, loki is pining after tony, loki likes to read, maybe a little bit ooc loki??, sfw, ultimate wingman thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypoet/pseuds/saltypoet
Summary: Loki is pining after Tony, and Tony is oblivious. Thor enlists himself to help his brother out.





	Sucker Love

Tony paused, setting down his screwdriver. He placed his hands on the edge of the table, leaning on it, and fixed a quizzical stare on Loki, who was perched on the couch, reading a rather thick (or shall I say "brick-sized") book. He flipped a page with long, delicate fingers, not looking at Tony. 

"Is this really what humans write about? Killer clowns terrorizing neighborhoods and feeding off of children?"  
He chuckled, and gazed with some type of fond-ish fascination at the book. A smirk quirked his lips upwards, but it wasn't a cruel or malevolent smirk at all. It was an amused, affectionate smirk, and Tony couldn't place the feeling that erupted in his chest when he saw it. 

Finally, Loki marked his page, closed the book, and looked up.  
Tony watched as he placed the book on the other cushion of the couch, and then met Loki's gaze. Loki was looking at him with squinted eyes and pursed lips, but the affection from moments ago lingered in his eyes. Tony was, honestly, deeply confused. 

He shook his head, ducking it to his chest with the motion. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
Tony sighed in the back of his throat, looking down at the tools scattered on the table below him. 

"I mean, you - you're always _nice_ to me, and you defend me to the others, and you haven't said anything genuinely mean to me since you came back, I just."  
He paused, inhaled, exhaled.  
"I don't get it. What's your angle?"

Now Loki looked truly confused. He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it, eyebrows furrowing together.  
"I don't understand," he said quietly. "Are you being serious?"

Tony scoffed, looking at Loki incredulously.  
"Am I being ser- am I being serious?! Um, yeah!"

Loki's eyebrows lifted, but they were still furrowed together, so it made for an interesting combination of confused, disbelieving, and something else that Tony couldn't place. Hurt? But, why?

Loki stood. 

"I ju- I just thought, that..."  
He fumbled for words, and Tony became a bit worried. The famed Silvertongue, at a loss for words? Unheard of. 

Loki cleared his throat and shook his head briefly.  
"I thought that my, um, _advances_ , you could say, would've been more obvious to you, but, um, I suppose I wasn't as direct as I believed I was, so -"

A loud knock on the door startled both Tony and Loki out of whatever state they were in. Tony reluctantly excused himself to answer the door, and Loki took that time to re-compose himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to banish the pink that was threatening to appear on his cheeks. Incoming voices alerted him back to the current situation, and he tucked his hands behind him and pivoted gracefully to face Tony and the newcomer.  
Oh, god. Of course. Loki rolled his eyes, hissing in the back of his throat as he caught sight of Thor tagging behind Tony. As fate should have it, his brother would be the one to come along right as Loki was "making his move" (as the humans say). Thor saw Loki at that moment, and offered a grin and a friendly wave overtop Tony's head. Loki gave a strained smile in response. Thor, confused, cocked his head at Loki. 

"Okay, so, I'll be right back, I've gotta get a tool from upstairs," Tony fixed both of them with a Look. "So don't fuck up anything, 'kay?"  
"Of course, man of iron! Godspeed!"  
Loki smiled. He didn't catch the pink that flitted across Tony's face, but he did catch the bewildered look that accompanied it. He frowned slightly, disheartened. Of course the man would not return his feelings. Why should he? Why should he, when Loki had-

Thor's gentle hand on his shoulder startled him more than he'd ever admit. He flinched hard, his hands twitching to his belt, before he tilted his head to acknowledge his brother.

"Are you having troubles with the man of iron?" Thor asked, his voice kind.  
Loki pursed his lips and moodily looked away.  
Thor half-smiled with a knowing look. "I can help, if you wish?"  
Loki immediately jumped to defense.  
"No no no, no no, no thank you, I've got it under control," he said frantically, taking a step back towards the couch.  
Thor gave him the Look. The 'I'm Your Brother And I Know Something's Going On' Look.

Loki held his ground for a few moments before deflating. 

"Fine, yes, I'm having troubles," he sighed.  
Thor grinned, glad to help.  
"What kinds?"  
Loki moved his hand to rub exasperatedly between his eyebrows.  
"God, he's completely oblivious! I thought I was being obvious, but no, apparently not. I've tried everything, and all I get back is-" Loki threw his hands up, letting them hit his thighs with a soft _smack_. He sighed. "Nothing."

Thor shifted his eyes to Loki, surveying him. He could tell that his brother had genuine feelings for that Stark man, and he could definitely see why - Tony was intelligent, kind-hearted, and had the same dry, sarcastic sense of humor that his brother had. But Stark certainly is oblivious to romantic advancements, that much is true. But Thor was _sure_ that Tony shared the same feelings for Loki that Loki had for him. Thor decided to take the matter into his own hands, and therefore solve it quickly. He touched his fingertips on Loki's bicep. They could both hear Tony coming back down the stairs. Loki glanced up, meeting Thor's gaze with defeat in his eyes. Thor smiled. 

"Let me handle this, brother."

Loki's eyes widened. "I swear, if you do anything stupid, I'll-"

"I'm back~!"

Tony's voice drifted through the lab, halting Loki's words in his throat. He shot a glare at Thor as a warning, but his brother merely grinned brightly back. A few moments passed, and  
Tony made a triumphant noise. 

"A-ha! Alrighty, it's all fixed up!" He turned, holding out Thor's chest-plate for him to take. Thor grinned broadly. 

"Deepest thanks, man of iron. Also, one more thing -" he was moving steadily towards the door, but he paused, tossing the words over his shoulder - "my brother has been attempting to court you for a while now!"

Loki flushed, spluttering, and Tony turned bright red. They both missed the _whoosh_ of the door closing and locking. 

Tony turned to face Loki. Loki looked absolutely mortified. 

"Is, um. Was he telling the truth?" 

Loki stammered between yes and no for a moment before stopping himself and forcing himself to make eye contact with Tony. He bit his lip and nodded slowly, bright pink dusting his cheeks. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Loki beat him to it. 

"I, I, I know, I know you probably, um, don't feel the same, and that's fine, you don't have to-"

Tony interrupted him by moving closer, fixing him with a tender look focused up through his eyelashes. 

"And what if I said that I don't mind the, uh, courting?"

Loki swallowed. Tony moved closer.

"What if I said that maybe I, um, even feel the same?"

Loki blinked rapidly. 

"Well then," Loki said, his voice raspy, "I suppose I'd be the luckiest man in the cosmos."

Tony smiled, a real, genuine, eyes-crinkle-at-the-edges smile, and his eyes twinkled, and Loki couldn't help but beam back at him, because he looked absolutely beautiful. 

Tony moved impossibly closer, putting one hand on Loki's shoulder and another around his waist. Loki mimicked the position, but with both arms over Tony's shoulders. Tony was the first to break the silence.

"So are we, like, a 'thing' now?"

Loki chuckled, dipping his head. 

"I suppose we are, if you'd like to be."

Tony grinned, his lips mere centimeters away from Loki's. 

"I'd _love_ to be."

Loki smiled softly, and they kissed, an ice-hot bond sealing the two of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope u enjoyed it. i'm super trash for ironfrost and this was floating around in my head,, so now it's on here lmao. seeya next fic ~
> 
> ps. if u caught what book i referenced then brownie points to u ;))
> 
> pps. also if u catch any mistakes pls let me know!! i'm my own beta and sometimes i miss things so,, thanks :^)


End file.
